Thunder
by Cross Winds
Summary: A gleam of red was set deep into the forest, it sparked my curiosity, I had to follow! ReixKai yaoi in later chapters.
1. Into the Dark

Hi, so this is my first fic on , I hope you like it.

Disclamer: Don't own beyblade, never have, never will.

Now thats out of the way, on with the story ^^

**Thunder: Chapter 1**

* * *

The sun was setting over the picturesque horizon of Nundu Bay, the golden white sand being washed up and down the smooth beach by each lap of the waves, the tiny schools of fins that swam peacefully throughout the waves. Just beyond the beach, there was a small town, the town of Nundu, was small and remote, not may tourists came here, but the ones that did were fascinated by the exotic wildlife. About half a kilometre away from town there was a vast forest, it went on for hundreds of kilometres, and this is where the most exotic of the wildlife existed, this is where one young man from the town spent many of his waking hours.

He thrived off the wild jungle, the animals seemed bound to his will, unless you looked closely, they where his friends, loyal devoted friends, the boldest of the animals stood a proud white tiger, this boys name was Rei Kon, a young teenager with smooth tanned skin, and long raven coloured hair that reached down to the back of his knees, tied back in a traditional Chinese wrap leaving only a tuft of hair poking out at the bottom, he had heavy bangs which were supported by a gleaming red silk headband bearing the Yin-Yang symbol with a white tiger and a red tiger circling as if they were about to attack. He wore a smooth black T-shirt that fitted smoothly to his slim slightly toned body and he wore baggy white trousers that fitted snug on his hips, in his hand he held a small notepad with a pencil tucked behind his ear. Rei Kon loved to draw, there was one problem, to find a suitable specimen to draw, he also had to track it, and this is where his best talent surfaced, but one creature in particular sparked his interest.

So I guess we'll start out on Rei's First day discovering of this creature.

"Hey, Max, Tyson! Come here, you'll never believe what I was today!"

Tyson his usual lazy self, stays in his seat munching away on his dinner probably not even noticing I'm even here, 'I wonder if that guy even breaths while he's eating...' Bump Bump Bump Bump 'Oh no' Suddenly the door to my small front room bursts open, all I see is a streak of blond and blue and, "Oomph. Hello Max" I say. Max and Tyson are my two best friends, they live across the road, Tyson's parents went away once, and never came back, but he lives with his Grandpa, he has navy blue hair and always wears a red and white baseball cap backwards with his bangs poking though the front, baggy blue Trousers, and the red sleeveless jacket. His routine in is similar to that of a sloth, wake up, eat, complain, eat some more, watch TV, sleep, and wake up again. And then there's Max, Tyson's complete opposite. He was awake at the crack of dawn and thrived off sugar, hence the hyperactive personality he posses.

Tyson finally looks up and spots me, "So, what did you see?" he questioned. So I'll start right at the beginning.

Rain was thudding down on the roof of my house, yeah it sounds like a miserable place to start, but in fact I love the rain, especially rain like this, big heavy drops, the flash of lightning in the sky shocked me at first, but then I caught a glimpse of fiery red eyes gazing out of the forest toward my very house, their look was hypnotising, and I'm sure they weren't a humans, I scrambled over to my desk and snatched up my note book, and a few pencils, stuffing them into my pockets I ran fiercely out of the front door and sprinted up the dark street toward the forest, Another flash of blinding lightning light the path, and again I saw those gleaming eyes focused upon me, there was a short pause then a huge roll of thunder sounded overhead and at once those eyes vanished, s sprinted harder, the rain soaking me through, I reached the small fence that separated the town from the forest, I vaulted it easily, as I ran through the short stretch of sodden grass I lost my footing and fell to the floor, I grazed my hand on a rock that was jutting out of the floor, I cringed at the sight of my blood but the heavy rain washed it away quickly, I got up and headed to the point in the forest that I saw the eyes.

I entered the forest and at cone the rain seemed less, another roll of thunder echoed around the forest, In front of me there was a narrow trail, I followed the winding path deeper into the forest until a low mist formed in front of my face, suddenly I realised 'I shouldn't be here!' this was the place many Hunters and trackers alike had gone missing to turn up weeks later with sever forms of amnesia kilometres away form the town. I panicked, I looked around me I could se nothing but this thin silver mist hanging in from of my eyes, I screamed as a bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree that exploded with such force I was blasted off my feet, I caught my leg on a jagged piece of discarded metal, blood began to stain through my trousers, it made me light-headed and dizzy, I hated the sight of blood.

The tree behind me was now burning brightly spreading scorching fire throughout the forest, the flames now licked at my heels as I stumbled away from the fire, the blood and the smoke made it hard to breath I leant against a tree for support, 'I have to find a way out of here' thought streaming through my head 'Which ways out?' 'What if I die?' I started to choke on the masses of smoke that was billowing between the trees, I struggled to go on, and I just had to keep telling myself 'keep moving! c'mon don't stop!' I wandered unknowingly deeper into the forest, I tripped over an uprooted tree and fell hard onto the sodden earth, I tried to get up but my limbs refused to move, the fire was spreading far quicker now, my vision blurred and my eyes were feeling heavier then again I thought I was hallucinating I saw the two gleaming red eyes again, I tried to shout for help my lips moved but no sound came out. Another flash of lightning blinded me momentarily.

"lets get you out of here" a distant voce sounded then there was nothing.

* * *

Rmember guys, please R x R Thanks, More to come


	2. Where Am I?

Hi, so this is my first fic on , I hope you like it.

This is my second chapter of my story, I really hope you like it, I made it slightly longer than the first and i'm hoping to keep them around this legnth. remeber please review ^^'

also on a sine note, Sorry for Kais, OOC'ness, but I plan to keep him like this for this story.

and thank you for the reviews and the faves, you know who you all are.

Disclamer: Don't own beyblade, never have, never will.

Now thats out of the way, on with the story ^^

**Chapter 2: Where am I?**

* * *

A faint mumbling in my ears made me realise I was alive; my eyes felt like a tonne of bricks, I tried to open them but they remained closed. It felt like hours ago that I closed them, terrifying thoughts of fire and lightning flashed through my head. 'Ahh, crap, I have to be dead' I thought. I remembered the fire and the smoke, the colossal gash in the side of my leg still stabbing painfully in the top of my leg; the rest of me seemed numb. A gust of wind chilled me to the bone, I started to shiver.

It seemed like hours had passed, the tried to open my eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time, this time the cracked open just a fraction. I closed them again as the harsh light blinded me. Now I had opened my eyes, I tried to move the rest of my body, this time it complied, I rolled over onto my side and moved my hand up to my face, at once a searing pain shot through my leg instantly I winced and curled up into a ball biting my fist to prevent me form screaming out loud. I opened my eyes again, this time my vision blurred into view, I was staring at a patch of lush green grass, my eyes wandered over to my right where a large boulder rested, slowly I got up trying to relieve the pain off my injured leg, I steadied myself on the nearby rock. My balance was off centre and my vision blurred, I took a few gasping breaths, slowly my sight focused upon the lush green clearing I was in.

I blinked my eyes rapidly to stop them from watering. My head spun as I stood up, at once booming sound flooded to my ears, a small stream babbled to my right, the high pitched whistling of the birds, the occasional rustle of the bushes, and the shake of a tree, it made my world spin, I gripped tighter to the rock I was leaning against, slowly the sounds died down to their normal volume. I hear splashing noises coming from the direction of the brook, my curiosity perked again, you know the saying 'curiosity killed the cat' well that applies to me most the time, but not this time.

I pushed back the fern to my right, the damp morning air rushed through my nose and swirled around my head, at first I thought I was seeing things, another boy, around my age by the looks of it, maybe older, about nineteen, me being eighteen, his hair was dual toned, Midnight blue at the front and slate coloured at the back, he was well sculpted, the perfect body, smooth muscled chest, toned arms and muscular legs, me was wearing nothing but shorts, bathing in the stream, I blushed and dove for cover. I hit my leg on the rock and let out a small yelp of pain, at once the splashing noises stopped. 'This is not real, it **can't** happen to me, its all in my head' I repeated to myself. About thirty seconds past and I let out the breath I never realised I was holding. He hadn't come through here, 'maybe just to check?' I thought as I slowly pulled back the fern that was shielding me from the stranger, "Ahhhhhh" I let out a high pitch girly squeal as I threw myself back away form the stranger. His face was a mere centimetre away form mine, wearing a huge grin. My heart thudded painfully hard against my chest, my breath came in shallow gasps, my pulse was racing and my head began to throb painfully. 'I can't believe it!' he began to laugh at me bearing a smug grin, he offered me a helping hand to get up, still laughing he pulled sharply with much more force than needed I was almost thrown back to the floor if I hadn't collided with his solid chest.

'Oh no!' I cringed and closed my eyes waiting for anything to come, a punch, to be pushed back to the floor, anything. But nothing came. I was faced with a curious look when I opened my eyes. I opened my mouth so peak but no words came out. The stranger smiled then turned to leave, "Wait!" I screamed, I needed to know some answers like, 'who are you?', 'why are you here?', better still, 'where the hell am I?', when he turned round that's when I noticed something completely obvious. His eyes, they…they where 'RED?!' that's when I spluttered out something that sounded a bit like "whoareyouwhatareyoudoinghere?" all he said was, "Hn." If that was even a word. "Sorry" I said quietly, not sure if he heard it. But he smiled that toothy grin, my spirits lightened instantly; I stared at him for what seemed to be a long moment. Suddenly he turned heel and sped away, I shouted after him again to stop, but he didn't.

I sat alone, my back against the rock staring across the clearing at the spot where he disappeared. It felt like a century had passed, I heard faint rustles here and there, but still nothing came. 'Wonder who he was' I mused silently to myself, I stayed there longer than I should of done in hopes he would return.

The Rain started again, falling in heavy thuds onto the ground in the clearing, soon the sound of the brook increased, soon the ground beneath me had become muddy and saturated, puddles started to form around the rock I was leaning against. 'why the hell am I still here?' I thought to myself once again, for some reason I just couldn't compel myself to leave this clearing.

'how long have I been sitting here' I thought constantly as I stared blankly at the trees in front of me, long ago the sun had set upon the horizon, the night was starting to get cold, and the rain didn't help that fact either. My hair clung messily to my face and the water stung my eyes, now is the time I wish I'd brought my coat. I let out a long sigh and admitted defeat; he wasn't going to come back. I wiped my hair out of my eyes and blinked backed tears, 'why an I crying? What's so special about **him**?'

after a moment, I yelped when I realised I'd lost my notebook, all my drawings and sketches, I had to find it; I flew onto my hands and kneels searching the nearby bushes and the bases of trees, I got up and ran. But being my clumsy self I tripped over nothing and landed hard on the ground right in one of the larger puddles, I just lay there completely soaked, rain dripping from my hair in front of my eyes, the fresh wind stung as it whipped and lashed at my face emphasising the bitter cold. My injured leg was starting to pain me again; it throbbed in time with my pulse. I realised then, I was completely stuck. I didn't know the way to the town, I didn't even know how far, I searched round the clearing in search of a dryer place I could sleep, travelling in the jungle on your own is dangerous, let alone at night and in the middle of a storm, in hopes I didn't get pneumonia or some thing worse.

A roll of thunder echoed overhead, flashes of fire and explosions, flicked through my mind. I fell back to the floor dazed and panicked; I franticly searched for a sheltered place, I looked a little beyond the clearing, back to where I first saw the stranger, the brook as flowing fast, threatening to burst its banks any second.

I noticed a small trail leading off from the rushing brook, the thudding of the rain drowned out any noise I made, the sloshing of my footsteps virtually non existent, I smelt static in the air. The storm was building. I grabbed my head, as it started pounding with the overflowing emotions. I started forward along the path slightly sheltered by the towering trees. I continued up the winding path, the darkness taking hold completely, only specs of silver moonlight passed through the trees, reflecting of eyes deep in the dark jungle, all seeming to point at me. My panic heightened if that was even possible, my breathing hastened and was shallow, I ran along the path in hopes to find somewhere sheltered. I was almost running when I rounded a sharp bend, and slammed into a cliff face. I clutched the side of my head where it had harshly collided with the wall. warm blood flowed over my hand, I clutched to the cliff wall, my hand fumbled into a fissure that lead deep into the wall, a faint flickering light deep into the fissure alerted me to go inside.

I stepped into he fissure instantly I felt slightly warmer and the lashing wind stopped, the sound of the storm continued outside, I shuffled deeper into the small cave that was slowly expanding before me at the end of the short passage there was a small room that branched off in a few different directions. My head was still bleeding heavily and my leg wound had re-opened itself, and was gushing out thick red blood. My head spun and the room swirled around me I fell to my knees and tried to steady myself. The spinning slowed down though I still felt queasy. I heard noises coming from one of the separate chambers. I shuffled over to the archway the sound was echoing out from. I then realised it was something humming, no not something Someone!

I poked my head round the side of the archway and saw something that stung my eyes, it was him, the one that had found me lying in the clearing, his read eyes were closed, and his hair tied back in a low spiky ponytail, this time he was wearing clothes, the had a black tank top that clung perfectly to him like a second skin, and baggy blue pants. His feet were still bear, and his face was calm. The tune that was emanating from him seemed to calm me to the soul, I closed my eyes leaning against the wall of the main chamber, the humming sending me off to a deep sleep, before long I was out cold.

* * *

Remeber to rate and review please ^^ thanks, crossy.


	3. Strange Places

I'm really sorry for the delay,

I hope it was worth it, I've kinda been bogged down a little with college work, but otherwise I hope you like it, I havnt had time to check it so forgive me for any mistakes, it is now 11:30 so it is kinda late. :S

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Beyblade or any of its characters. now on with the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Strange Places.**

"Uuuurrrrrggggghhhh" I moaned as I wearily opened my eyes, I blinked in the dim light, images of rain and thunder flashed into my head, I recalled walking into the cave, the fire and the humming, then …. Nothing. My heart sank, 'why couldn't I remember anything?' I questioned myself, I went to scratch the back of my head but my hand collided with something other than hair and skin, but fabric, like bandages. My eyes opened wide with shock, I hastily pulled up the leg of my pants where my other wound had been and found it had also been bandaged.' Who or what had done this?' I thought intensely. I let out a long sigh and admitted defeat I leant back to lean against the wall but hit my head sharply instead, I cursed loudly and my head began to painfully thump; I curled up into a ball and clutched it hoping to ease the pain. I felt a sharp stab in my side as I lay down, I then realised I was lying on a makeshift bed made out of leaves and a few twigs, I dislodged one of the twigs from my ribs and rubbed the spot where it had been, I slowly sat up to look around, I had to squint to see clearly in the murky light of the room, I saw the 3 separate chambers of the cave, the archway I had looked around and saw….. Man I can't even remember what I saw after hearing the humming.

I got up slowly, and stretched my arms high above my head and arched my back; satisfying crunching noises came form my joints. I relaxed and began to slowly walk around the small room. My hand lightly traced the wall as I circled the room, the died out remains of the fire was smouldering in the centre of the small room; my hand lost contact with the rough stone wall, I peered through the first archway, nothing but vast emptiness filled my vision. I continued to skirt the wall until I reached the second archway, the faint orange-yellow light drifted out of the room, I peered round the edge of the archway much like the first one, this time I was confronted with, shelves and a sink, cupboards, all the general things you would find in a kitchen, I was amazed, there was even a mall bulb fitted to the ceiling hanging from a lone wire emitting the pale light that lit the cave.

I cautiously walked into the room my fingers danced across the work surfaces, a few things caught my eye, like the mirror on the wall, the strange shaped pieces of rocks, there was a bookcase on the far wall filled with dusty books, one lay open on the top, I read the first line "Dreams have only one owner at a time. That's why dreamers are lonely." Hmm I guess that fitted me, you see, when I was at school I used to daydream a lot, and true I was lonely, until I found Tyson and max. That brings me back to them; I wonder if anyone is actually looking for me, has anyone noticed the clumsy Rei has gone missing? Well the local doctor might have due to the lack of visits, but otherwise I doubt anyone would of, I hope they have, because then, I can get out of this stupid predicament I have got myself into.

Panic shot through me like a gun through glass, I heard the humming again, it was getting closer, and my mind was a shambles as I though of a way out. 'Crap, crap, crap, crap' was all that was going through my mind, I stumbled clumsily back into the small room I came from, knocking a few pieces of paper onto the floor as I passed, I rushed back to the makeshift bed and threw myself down onto it, this time I ignored the twigs jabbing me painfully between my ribs, scrunching up my eyes and biting my bottom lip. (that's something I do a lot when I'm anxious or worried) a few seconds later and soft footsteps were echoing quietly around the interior of the cave, I closed my eyes and made my breathing shallower to mimic being asleep, I just hoped that the person or whatever it was would leave me be. The footsteps seemed to be getting closer; my heart pounded against my chest, threatening to burst out any second. The footsteps stopped a short distance away from me, I heard a soft sigh, and then the footsteps began to move away. I didn't hear anything or anyone for a while, subconsciously my thoughts drifted back to when I first saw those red eyes. I didn't even say goodbye to Max and Tyson. My parents where never around and I had no siblings, so Tyson and Max were as good as brothers to me, it pained me to realize how much I have let them down.

I lay there in silence for a while my thoughts absentmindedly focusing on one thing, those scarlet eyes, the most beautiful colour that I've seen; they were as deep as rubies yet as comforting as a pillow. A gentle nudge to my arm jarred me ruthlessly out of my thoughts I slowly opened my eyes dreading the worst, and by good chance I got it, he was sat there giving me a worried look. "Are you alright?" he asked, my heart skipped a beat, his voice was smooth and velvety.

"Y-y-y-you can talk?" I stammered to him.

"Well duhh, what made ya think I couldn't?" he started to laugh, that unforgivable laugh. My cheeks flushed and I quickly turned scarlet.

"It's just you haven't spoken to me since... I saw you…in the stream..." I trailed off. My face reddened at the memory of my first encounter, he stopped laughing abruptly and murmured under his breath.

"I'm sorry." A sad tinge took to his eyes.

"Wait. Wait. Why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I don't know how to say this." My heart sank, and I imposed an inquisitive look on him. "Well." He continued "since I was a boy, I haven't had very much contact with people in the 'real' world" a shocked look came to my face. 'Of course! That's why there's a kitchen in that cave, and that's why I've never seen him before'

"Why?!" I asked trying, and failing to hide my utterly shocked tone.

"Because I'm different"

"Huh?"

"It's a long story, I'm sorry but I don't have time to explain, I have to go"

"**Wait!**" I yelled after him, but it was useless, he'd already gone. I was alone again. I sat in the cave for a while, but then I got bored. so went to see what this part of the forest looked like in the daylight.

I got back to the cave about 3 hours later I reckon…. Its hard to tell how quickly time passes when all you can see is quick glimpses of the sun and you have no watch.

I walked back into the main so called "room" of the cave, and I thought at first it was empty, until the clattering noises came form the kitchen once again, much like the first day I woke up here. I smelt the lingering smell of food on the air, It danced around my head and made my stomach grumble, it was then I realised I'd not eaten since the day before. I slowly walked across the caverns room toward the kitchen, that smooth velvety voice spoke out again.

"Hey, did you have a good walk?"

"Uhh, Yeah thanks." Then I noticed he was cooking "Uhh…" I was cut off by him placing a finger over my mouth; I flushed again, what was happening to the normally calm and composed Rei? I was flushing bright red now, I backed off a little, he pulled his hand back sharply as if I had burned him.

At this point he refocused his attention back to the food that was sizzling away on the stove. I saw the opportunity so I went to ask again, this time the words were not blocked form escaping my lips. "What are you making?" I asked, I sounded like a chilled whining at its mother waiting food, I flushed even brighter. Now disobeying the laws of redness. He laughed at me again and stroked the lose strands of hair out of my face, seeing as I was incapable of moving at the moment. 'finally' I thought as my brain finally clicked into gear and told me to move, I went over and stood against the shiny work surface on the opposite side of the so called 'kitchen'

I stood there for about five minutes admiring at the grace and skill he had while preparing food. He moved fluently throughout the room, occasionally stirring the pot on the stove, glancing into the oven, a few minutes had passed, and he go some plates, and cutlery out, he set them on the work surface where there was no cupboards underneath. He walked out of the room smiling at me as he went past. I shuffled uncomfortably, a few seconds later he stepped back into the room holding two chairs.

He set them down by the plates and gestured for me to sit down. He then started to pile food onto both our plates, when I say pile, I mean **pile** this guy just doesn't do things by half. I stared blankly at the plate for a moment or two, trying to take in how excellent it looked. Meanwhile he was already half way through his, I picked up my knife and fork and dung into the side of the tower of food, I put the piece of chicken that I'd speared on my fork into my moth, and delightful taste flooded into my mouth.

"Wow!" I spluttered when I'd finally gotten over the shock it was that good.

"glad ya like it" he smiled at me, it was then I gawped at his **empty plate**.

"H…h….how did you eat that so fast?" I stammered still picking at my own tower of food still.

About 10 minutes later he was still sat there watching me slowly plough my way through the food, I then remembered he never answered my question.

"What are you?" I asked not trying to sound horrible, but there was a sharp edge to what I just said that made him flinch slightly.

"Well I guess I have no other choice now, I really have taken a liking to you, despite what they warned me."

* * *

Remember to R x R

Free cookies to all reviews/faves. :D

Chapter 4 will hopefully be up by the end of the week.


End file.
